brand new love
by absolutefaith
Summary: 'If you don't know I am not going to be the one to tell you – she puts her head in her hand – but maybe, just maybe, you should try to tell her that the title of 'best friend' might change to something more.'


_As I tried to write in english, I decided "Why not write something with my all time favorite?". So this is what I came up with._

 _Down to the memory lane, I was reading some fics with my favorite couple, and noticed that there aren't many new stories with them, right? If you know any, please tell!_

 _This fic is based on a image I found in Google. You can find the link in my profile._

 _I don't own Pokemon *sigh*_

* * *

For some reason she feels as if today is going to be a good day.

It's a nice place to stop, she thinks. They're near a lake and the sun is high in the sky. There are a bunch of pidgeys nearby and they're making some noise that sounds like music.

As she bathes in the sunlight, she can't help but notice that all of her friends are in their own little world and smiles.

It's always good to have some time of piece.

If someone asks her if she's ever imagined to be living a life like this, of travels and old friends she would say no.

But now…

Her smile gets bigger when she looks at they raven haired friend and crush.

He's taller, stronger and kind. Even more than when they were just kids.

He has a good heart and she can't imagine a better person for her to care like this.

She takes a deep breath and in open her eyes in a rush.

She cares for him like this. But does he care for her in that way?

She shakes her head.

 _Of course he does. He gave me that ribbon and there's no one in his life so why not me?_

Still… She must be certain. She's her childhood friend, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have any more friends. It's been more than ten years since they last talked, after all.

With a new resolution in mind, she stands up and marches towards him.

As she walks to the table where he's sitting, she sees a pop of orange in his hand.

Something tells her that she's going to regret asking this, but in the future she knows that this will be for the best, so she asks,

\- What's this?

She sits next to him, looking directly at his face.

(She can feel her cheeks getting warm).

\- This is a gift from a very special friend of mine.

And that smile, that warm smile with a glint in his eye is something that she'll never forget.

Probably because that's the face she makes when she looks at him.

\- Pi? Pikachupi?

\- Yes, Pikachu! It's the Mini-Misty!

The yellow pokemon walks to his trainer and looks with such adoration at the object in his hand that she can't help but want that look directed to herself.

\- And who is she?

Because she knows is a _she_ (woman intuition, maybe), and her heart is already breaking.

\- This – he takes a breath and his grin is wider and _oh so_ warm that she wonders if he's able to hear another crack in her heart – is Misty. She's my best friend.

And the longing in his voice makes her realize that he was never hers to begin with.

\- That's it? A best friend?

\- She thanked Bonnie, ever so curious and perceptive, asked, because she can't do this.

Not with this knot in her throat.

He puts his hand behind his neck (a habit that indicates that he's nervous) and says,

\- Well… Yes, I mean—

\- I know what you mean – the little blond sits in front of him at the table and gives him a secret smile – she's only your best friend because you don't have the _guts_ to ask her to be something more.

\- It's not easy like that, Bonnie.

\- Of course it is – she crosses her arms at the table – I saw the way you look at each other. Yes, I was spying your conversation with her, shame on me.

This picked their interest.

\- And how do we look at each other? – The boy asks.

\- Well – the blond is laughing now, along with Pikachu, because the boy can be so dense.

She stares at them. Her heart is so broken that can't do anything other than that.

\- If you don't know I am not going to be the one to tell you – she puts her head in her hand – but maybe, just maybe, you should try to tell her that the title of 'best friend' might change to something more.

He's red now, and Pikachu has tears in his eyes because he can't stop laughing.

\- I know these things, Ash – she says with the wisdom of a child – When you call her today – oh, don't give me that look, I spied your Pokedex, shame on me again! – try and do that. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow things might change for the better.

As Bonnie hops off of the table and walks towards Clemont, he gives a last look at the lure and puts it inside his pocket.

\- What do you think, Serena?

She swallows very, very hard. Even if she's so, so sad, she can't help but be a good friend.

\- I think you should do what Bonnie says – She stands up, because even if the's a good friend, this is not a conversation that she wants to have – a girl can only take so much.

She leaves to sit next to the other two, wondering if he would catch the double meaning in her words.

Later that day, when she's hidden behind a tree, she eavesdrop a conversation that is all the closure that she needs.

\- Yeah, Mist. Sorry it took me so long to notice – she hears a faint noise and smiles because Bonnie is happy with the way things turned out – I'll try to be back as fast as I can. Good night. Oh, and Misty? – He looks up – I love you.

He turns off his phone and walks to their camp with a weight lift off his shoulders.

Her heart is broken, but she's a hopeless romantic and smiles because she witnessed a happy ending, even if it isn't her own.

She walks to their camp (Bonnie's already there, sneaky girl) and sits in her sleeping bag. The kid's looking at her with a sad smile on her face and as she diverts her eyes from her, she notices a little chocolate in her bag.

She looks up to find Clemont hiding a blush.

 _A good day, indeed._

 _"Any thought could be the beginning of the  
_ _brand new tangled web you're spinning  
_ _Any tithe that holds can be broken,  
tear your bitter world to the open  
_ _Anyone could be a brand new love"  
(_Death Cab for Cutie - Brand New Love)

* * *

 _Call me imature, but I hate the idea of Ash being with another girl. That's why I decided to write this. On the other hand, I just hated to leave Serena suffering, so I added this part at the end._

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
